


All Children Must Be Accompanied By An Adult

by shallowsusceptibility



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowsusceptibility/pseuds/shallowsusceptibility
Summary: Koala goes with the Sun Pirates with an adult. A human one.orAn ex-pleasure slave accompanies Koala with the Sun Pirates to get Koala and herself home.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paloma meets Sun Crew. Sun Crew meets Paloma.

The male ex-slaves dressed themselves in half open pure white robes as is customary of their tribe. 

This female ex-slave, a pleasure slave to be exact however- is going to wear her robes completely closed if it's the last thing she'll do since it's much warmer this way. She hasn't worn anything that actually covers her up this well in years, especially not something this comfortable. 

So by the time they've finished convincing the Fishman captain, Tiger- is his name. She snorts because he's a sea dwelling creature named after a land dwelling creature. 

Her eyes rake down his body and she licks her lips. He's definitely not lacking in the body department, and being a quarter giant does tend to make it difficult for her to be pleasured by normal humans so she walks up and introduces herself as the temporary guardian of the child, Koala. Koala immediately clings to her- she's treated Koala with nothing but gentle love hence the reaction. 

She can tell by the time Tiger looks down at the child and back up to her that she's won the unacknowledged battle of being able to get on the ship, but she adds with tears as an extra effect- "...this isn't my hometown either, mine's actually all the way in the East Blue." 

Hook, line, sinker- was that the phrase? 

Either way, it works out wonderfully as she gets on the ship full of a race derided by humans and thus a race that derides right back. 

Like she said- it works out wonderfully. 

She's never liked it when they went gentle on her, rough was the only way. Gentle just gives her the creeps. Like they wanted more than her body. She's definitely not willing to share her mind just yet. Probably why she survived this long and was in demand. Still fun to play with. 

The moment she gets on board, she knows for sure she wants to take more than just the captain to bed. There's actually a Fishman that catches her interest with the way his intense eyes look at her like she's meant to be fish food and kneeling below him- and those earrings- that's- really cute. He doesn't look half bad at all. But mostly because her turn on is to be treated like dirt. And he seems like the type that'll be more than happy to do just that already, although she much prefers that kind of thing in bed only she's used to have it be done outside of it too. 

It's not like she's an ex-slave for nothing. 

Koala is clearly afraid through the way her face is frozen in a smile, the fishmen are debating between themselves the merit of taking either of them home and that's when she steps in. 

She can't focus on any of the crowd's faces, they're all just blurry that's how she deals with it all. She probably needs glasses but oh well. 

"Excuse me, I suppose it's not much coming from an ex-slave but I don't think any of you below me, if anything- you're all far more stronger than me, so you're all above me." She's used to letting her body do most of the talking so she's not sure if her words make much sense and so she continues talking, hopefully it'll make more sensem "Plus, you're pirates. I'm just a weak human woman who's never fought before in my life and I'm here to make sure Koala won't get the brunt of anything you'll do. That'll be me." 

This time she lets her body do the talking and unbuttons the robe she's wearing, a sly smile and a submissive body language- head somewhat down and not making eye contact, she exposes her cleavage and shows rhat she's not wearing much of anything underneath and shows the part of her leg that's free of scars or whips. "I was a pleasure slave and I'll be happy to do anything for your pleasure." 

Then, the unexpected happen. 

It happened quite fast and the result so surreal she wasn't sure if she was possibly still sleeping. 

"No- Paloma!" Koala detangles herself from hiding behind her and her little fingers are reaching for her hand and she can feel her little body shiver in fear like a leaf. "I- I can clean, don't hurt Paloma." 

"You're not a slave anymore." The captain, Tiger, has his webbed fingers around her wrist and stops her from showing more of her body. "Stop such nonsense."

Something in her freezes. Like a deer caught in the headlights and soon, she's dragged by the hand to the quarter and she's confused as soon as she sees him lift up a stamp of the burning symbol of his crew. Isn't this contradictory to what he just said? 

Her robe is discarded and she's naked and she's hoping he won't brand her because that would hurt so much but her hopes are for nothing. 

The moment she feels it closer to her back, she screams and wails even louder once burning iron came in contact with her back and faints.


	2. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koala & Paloma gets cleaned up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done with this one but I'll just have it up like this for now so it'll show as a multi-chapter rather than a single chapter

When she wakes, fluorescent lights are above her and she groans. Her voice is scratchy and she needs a drink. 

What happened? 

The events of what happened right before she lost consciousness slowly unravels in her mind and it causes her to feel like jelly. She hears the monitor beep loudly as her heart thunders against her ribcage as she tries to shoot up off the bed but she can't- everything in her hurts. 

Tears are streaming down her face because damn it, damn it- what happened to Koala if she wasn't there with her?

She wasn't incredibly attached to Koala but she doesn't want the child to be hurt. Poor girl went through a lot for her age, even she wasn't a slave yet until age 13.

Sitting up takes everything in her to not scream and so she grits her teeth together and wobbly sits up. 

Her eyes immediately locks onto the frizzy ball of orange fluff that can only mean Koala. Leaning over to get a closer look, something in her heart cracks at the sight of bandages around her chest. 

Looking down, she can see the same bandages being wrapped around. No wonder it felt hard to breathe. She uses her nails and cuts off the bandages from covering her chests. She breathes in relief at some of the pressure being taken off but her chest still feels tight and constricted.

Soon enough, she hears the door open and who she can only assume is the doctor the way he looks aghast at her chest and is rushing to her with a frown. "Why did you take the bandages off?" 

She smiles and laughs although she feels dead. "My chest needs air. But most importantly, what happened after I got branded?" 

The doctor's frown twitches downwards even more and looks like he wants to say something rather untowards to her but bites it back down and settles on an expression that's conflicted. “The child- Koala. She is clearly deeply traumatised by her time as a slave.” 

No duh. She wants to say out loud, but she bites it back down just like he had. Then the doctor continues with: “...The Captain had Koala branded too."

"What?!" She shrieks, adrenaline rushes to her- she momentarily does not feel any pain and is already seething in anger. “The bastard!” 

“You must understand, Ms. Paloma.” The doctor tries to be firm and polite yet his face is taking on something that looks like anger and she quiets. “That the captain did it to free you two- you no longer have the mark of a slave on you, it is our mark instead. The Sun Pirates- You’re under our protection.”

The fire in her dampens and she sighs, lying back down again and turns her head to the side to look at Koala. “How is she?”

“...better.” Was all the doctor answered her question with. Fair enough- she basically ignored his explanation beforehand. “We’re about to arrive at an island, I’ll administer the both of you painkillers and until then- please make sure none of you do anything extraneous.”

“Thanks doc.” She strains to grin and her efforts are reciprocated with a smile from him. 

“It’s Aladine.” He tells her and she nods in response, a less strained smile on her face. “Ms. Paloma, I’ll fetch you and Koala in a bit once we’ve anchored ourselves in the port.” 

“Could I get a glass of water first too, please? I’d take it myself but…” She gestures down to herself and Aladine nods understandingly. He goes out of the recovery room and she looks out at the window. It was sunny, a nice day to be outside indeed. 

The door swings open again and this time, it’s not Aladine with the water she requested. It’s actually the captain- Tiger- with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle she can only expect is the painkillers.

Looking at him, she no longer wants to bed him. The phantom pain echoing from her newly branded back feels real as the smell of her own burnt skin comes back full force to the front of her mind.

He must have been able to tell that she finds his presence unwanted. Likely from the way she flinches back as he gets closer to place the items on the metallic tray beside the bed. 

“I hope you get better.” Is the only thing Tiger says before leaving her alone with the water and painkillers. 

Her muscles- she just noticed how tense they were- immediately relaxed once he was out of the room and wiped off the sweat that was dripping off the side of her face. 

Quickly, she gulps down the pills with the water and let out a breath in relief. 

This will be a rough journey of how many months it will take her to get Koala home. Then herself home. 

For the first time in a while, she thinks of home now that she’s not distracted. 

A small village on the outskirts of an island, next to it- a port with ships coming and going for supplies or to trade. She remembers chasing after a stoic teen with no sense of play and listening to his talks of the unfairness of the world government.

She wonders if he ended up becoming a marine as his dad wanted him to or if he ended up running away from home. He didn’t say anything of the sort but she remembers how she ends up becoming a slave. 

Foolish of her thirteen-year-old self to try and follow him to his mysterious rendezvous point. Bandits got her and sold her.

All the way from East Blue to the Grand Line and then- Mariejois. 

Oh well. A decade later as a slave didn’t make her hate him. If anything she understands more of what he told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
